I dreamed a dream
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Song-fic. Vanellope sits in the fungeon in such sorrow of what Ralph had done to her before she found herself captured by King Candy, so she sings of her greatest sorrows. And Ralph and Felix hear her sing from outside the cell door. Song from 'Les Miserables'


A/N: I was thinking of a new song-fic for Wreck-it Ralph, and I thought of a good scene that would go good with the song. And also, this is what I thought might have happened in the scene where Vanellope just sits there in her cell. WARNING: This is a very sad story, so get ready to shed some tears. Enjoy!

Vanellope sat in the middle of the dungeon. The metal ring hooked to her waist had chains that went to the corners of the room. She was crying with her face in her hands, she was thinking.

"How could he do this to me? I thought (Sniffle) I thought we were friends" she said through her sobbing and tears. Her friend, or rather, ex-friend Wreck-it Ralph rated her out to King Candy, and destroyed the kart they made together, claiming that it was for her own good. What was for her own good from the beginning huh? Being King Candy's pretty little hostage? Being bullied by the other racers? And being treated as nothing more than a glitch? Was that her destiny? Was that the fate that had been programmed for her from the very moment her game had been plugged in?

"It's too late to change any of that now, now I'm in King Candy's happy little hell-hole of a fungeon!" Vanellope shouted softly through her tears of passionate hate and sorrow. She then started to sing softly.

"There was a time when men were kind"

"When their voices were soft, and their words inviting"

"There was a time when love was blind"

"And the world was a song, and the song was exciting"

"There was a time, then it all went wrong"

"Shut your mouth kid! We can hear it from here!" she stopped singing as soon as the guard said that.

"We're going on break your highness" the other guard said as they left the cell door unguarded. Vanellope let more tears fall onto her Reese's peanut butter cup wrapper skirt and mismatched stockings, and sung a little bit louder, but still soft.

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by"

"When hope was high, and life worth living"

"I dreamed that love would never die"

"I dreamed that god would be forgiving"

"Then I was young (A/N: Well, younger than she is now) and unafraid"

"And dreams were made and used and wasted"

"There was no ransom to be paid"

"No song unsung, no wine untasted"

Ralph and Felix were pushing the newly repaired kart through the halls to Vanellope's cell. And stopped in front of the door and heard her singing.

"Ralph! What are you doing? Let's bust her out of here!" Felix yelled silently.

"No, I wanna hear this" Ralph said to his friend. They looked into the peepholes of the door and watched as Vanellope sang.

"But the tigers come at night"

"With their voices soft as thunder"

"As they tear my home apart"

"As they turn your dream to shame"

Ralph was speechless at the lyrics she sang. Him betraying her must have had a heavy weigh on her heart. And he wished he could take that horrible deed back. The twosome continued to listen to the little girl's singing.

"He slept a summer by my side"

"He filled my days with endless wonder"

"He took my childhood in his stride"

"But he was gone when autumn came"

Felix all of a sudden knew that she was talking about Ralph when she sang that last verse. He made her life turn for the better, but it was destroyed again when he was fooled by King Candy. Vanellope smiled a little bit, but she still shed a few tears.

"And still I dream he'll come to me"

"That we will live the years together"

"But there are dreams that cannot be"

"And there are storms we cannot weather"

Did she sing of how she still believed she would rescue her? After what he did to her, she was expecting him to be her "Knight in shining armor" she started to cry again and then she sang loudly through the sobs.

"I had a dream my life would be..."

"So different from this hell I'm living!"

"So different now, from what it seemed!"

"Now life has killed a dream... I dreamed!"

Ralph started to tear up at Vanellope's song. Felix looked up to his wrecking friend.

"Ralph, are you crying?"

"What, no! I'm sweating from my eyes" Ralph was too manly and macho to cry. Ralph then gathered all the strength he had in his fists and broke through the wall.

A/N: And there you have it! The song, if some of you readers are familiar with it, it's called 'I dreamed a dream' by Anne Hathaway in the 2012 film adaptation of the musical 'Les Miserables'. Tell me what you thought of it! Please review, thanks!


End file.
